


Kindergarten

by Zanevns



Series: Daily Routine [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanevns/pseuds/Zanevns
Summary: The main concept was: Their placid and well mannered son apparently bit without a reason one of his classmate’s arm at kindergarten.





	Kindergarten

Jude couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He could have as well covered his ears and it would have been the same thing. Not understanding a single word amounted to not listening at all. The shock affected Zero, too. He was sitting next to him, arms crossed and absorbed gaze. It seemed like the hamster inside his head stopped from running on the wheel and he couldn’t associate what the teacher was trying to explain to them to their child.

The main concept was: Their placid and well mannered son apparently bit without a reason one of his classmate’s arm at kindergarten. Zero wasn’t too much of a wise person. He usually was saying A, thinking about B, watching C while doing D, but he said one right thing at the right time « _Excuse me, Madame, I’m pretty confident there’s an explanation for sure.»_

«Yes, indeed.» Jude immediately followed «I– _We_ can guarantee for him.»

«It’s not a matter of guarantee or not.» the teacher replied back with a kind of irritating tone of voice, looking adamant on her harsh decision. She adjusted her glasses on the nose and in that moment Jude knew right away that her attitude was _really_ pissing off Zero. He had to put a hand on top of his husband’s right kneel which was nervously shaking to try to calm him down. He wouldn’t never have admitted to want to punch a woman, therefore he was expressing his disagreement through motor tics keeping silence, just like he had repressed many things in the past. Jude thought he was really tender. He would have smiled, if he hadn’t been so concerned about their child.

«I got it, but maybe the other kid is not completely innocent, too.» Jude tried to explain his point of view, because from his side of parent it was quite impossible to believe that his son had aggressively reacted without being instigated.

«What are you trying to imply, Mr. Kinkade?» again, the arrogance in her tone of voice made Jude speechless. He wasn’t trying to imply nothing but the obvious. And honestly, he was having a really hard time figuring out why she couldn’t understand.

«Oh no, what are _you_ trying to imply _, Miss. Speccy_.» they didn’t have to wait too long for Zero’s answer. _Here we go_ , Jude thought.

«How dare you...» the expression on the teacher’s face changed from presumptuous to dumbfounded, after few minutes of silence. Jude tried to settle things down, making up excuses to justify his husband’s reaction, receiving back just a « _It’s okay, babe, I got this.»_ from Zero.

«Let’s be honest for a fucking minute.» he began, starring the woman in front of him right in the eye. Jude sighed. He wasn’t sure that was the right approach. He obviously was angry as well, but he continued to support that talking quietly was always the right option. Things were just getting worse.

«Is it because Chase has two dads that you are making such a fuss for nothing? Are you a fucking homophobic?»

The teacher looked blown away. For the very first time since they came into the room and sit down at her desk she didn’t know what to say. She talked too much until she felt in a position of superiority. Overthrown from being the accuser to the accused, she seemed to be faltering.

«Did it ever cross your mind that our son was just trying to defend his parents?» _Miss. Speccy_ starred back at Zero. If the situation had been different Jude would have been jealous, but she looked kind of sad. She lowered her head, embarrassed.

«I’m... I hadn’t thought of this contingency.» what Zero was saying might be true or not, but her regret seemed sincere.

«Yeah.» Zero concluded one second before standing up and putting a hand right behind Jude’s shoulders. Jude looked at him then at his arm and he stood up afterwards. He briefly greeted the teacher, before following his husband and leaving the room, taking his hand when he reached him at the door.

«Is everything alright, dear?» Jude lovingly said, running next to him down the hall towards the exit of the kindergarten.

«I knew it. We should have moved to the countryside when we had the baby.» Jude smiled. He remembered like it was yesterday when Zero proposed to move out to a better environment in which raising children. It was a kind of surprising suggestion more of when he proposed to him.

«It would have been troublesome for your job, dear.» he repeated to him like he did five years ago. Zero was enthusiastic to start his own family, but Jude explained to him it was better to stay in a city which offered wide-ranging possibilities.

«Fuck my job.» Zero answered back. Most of people couldn’t notice how much he changed from his first days in Los Angeles. In a couple of years his children would have been proud of their dad who exposed himself just for love on national television.

«This is the best kindergarten in Los Angeles.»

«Oh, yeah. I noticed. Fuck this kindergarten and fuck Los Angeles. It’s a city full of devils.» Jude smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

«You’re one of them, Zero.»

 

 

 

Lionel was about to feed Nina after her afternoon nap when Jude and Zero walked through the front door. They asked her to look after their children while they were out to discuss that important matter the kindergarten called them for. She always enjoyed taking care of those kids. They weren’t too loud or annoying. Nina slept for two hours straight, Chase spent the time drawing and watching cartoons. They were her _grandchildren_ after all. And she was kind of curious to find out what the teachers had to complain about Chase.

«Welcome back, what was the deal?» she asked as they walked into the kitchen. To look at them Jude looked pretty fine while Zero was burning with rage.

«Where’s Chase?» Zero looked around taking off his leather jacket and kissing his daughter’s head. Lionel said he was watching his favorite Disney TV show in the living room and he left the kitchen. Jude sighed going after him. Lionel looked at them still holding the baby in her arms not having a clue what was going on, but she decided to follow them anyway.

In the living room Zero sit next his son on the sofa. The child started playing nervously with his hands.

«Am I a bad boy now, daddy... ?» Zero hugged him tight nearly moved to tears from both tenderness and rage. From the back Lionel finally managed to have some explanations from Jude and for the first time she found herself in agreement with the basketball player.

«Of course not. Next time bite that motherfucker even harder, Chase.»

_Well, never mind. We will fight prejudices against same sex couples’ children tomorrow._

 


End file.
